


You'll Never Be Alone

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childbirth, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Love Stories, Miscarriage, Not Canon Compliant, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Skips, Triggers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: This is a story that will have multiple vantages and tell multiple stories about what I headcanon. This is not canon compliant, so don't look too hard at it 😂This does contain elements of past child abuse, child loss/miscarriage, PTSD, and canonical violence.I do not own anything from the Wizarding World nor do I agree with it's creator.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	You'll Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter done on purpose. I had the idea while cooking some chili.

The survivors stood, awestruck as Voldemort led the group of Death Eaters across the bridge. Hagrid carried something, or  _ someone _ . Draco looked around almost frantically, looking for  _ her _ .

Ella Riddle lie under a wooden beam in the Kitchens. The beams crashing down after she hid the Slytherin first and second years in the pantry and charmed the door. She could see light coming from the stained glass window and felt hot tears run down her face. "Win... Merlin's bloody beard!" She coughed hard. " _ Wingardium Leviosa _ ." The beam levitated and she, quickly as she could, squirmed from where it fell back into place. 

By the time she limped out next to Hermione, she nearly collapsed before Neville caught her. Draco was standing across the courtyard with his parents, looking at his feet. He probably had thought her dead, like so many others. 

When Voldemort offered to spare any, no matter their blood, if they joined him, Neville began to set her down. Neville would never join her father, bloody hell,  _ she _ wouldn't. 

The both of them limped forward, but stopped. Neville gave a good speech that, even though Harry was dead, the right thing to do would be to stand against Voldemort. "His own daughter won't even stand with him, what does that tell you?" Ron shouted, and Draco's head snapped up to see her raven curls, bloodied face as she smirked. 

The next moment, everything happened so fast. Harry wasn't dead, and Draco ran back to the side where Ella was, tossing his wand into Harry's hand and scooping her into a crushing hug, laying thankful kisses on her forehead. "You're ok, bloody hell." He pushed her dark hair from where it stuck to her bloodied forehead and cupped her face in his hands before she whipped out her wand, newfound strength to protect what was hers. 

It all happened so fast. It was almost over as Draco held her protectively against him after her own mother, A Death Eater named Lorrna Travers, had put her under a cruciatus curse in the hall before Molly Weasey turned her into an exploding statue just after saving her own child from Bellatrix. 

She cried when Draco wrapped his arms around her. Body-wracking sobs that reverberated through her. A dementor got too close and Ella used a patronus charm, her horse galloping towards the wisp of a soul-eater.

Another moment, and Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was gone. For good this time. And Ella's word turned black, strong arms catching her as her body limped. Her intricately carved wand, with snakes slithering up the English Oak, fell from her hand.

Was this death?


End file.
